Where You Are
by Nanna Black
Summary: O pequeno Xiang tem um poder pelo qual Sakura anseia


**Where You Are**

_By Nanna_

**Sinopse:** O pequeno Xiang tem um poder pelo qual sua mãe anseia.

**Disclaimer:**_ Where You Are_ é uma música linda, cantada por Jessica Simpson e Nick Lachey (que acabaram de se separar). Os personagens pertencem ao Grupo CLAMP, exceto pelo bebê de Sakura e Shaoran, que é meu!

* * *

Um choro suave de criança cortou a noite fresca, estrelada e fria. Era um lindo bebê, de cabelos castanhos rebeldes e expressão séria, com um surpreendente par de olhos verdes, de um tom de verde claro e puro. A mãe do bebê ergueu-se, esfregando os olhos para livrá-los do sono.

Assim que a jovem se aproximou do bercinho branco com detalhes azuis, o bebê parou de chorar e deu uma risadinha. Um vento quente envolveu-a, e ela sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Um aroma de folhas encheu o quarto, e as gotas cristalinas nos olhos de esmeralda correram pelo rosto alvo.

**"Shaoran..."** Ela chamou baixinho. Shaoran... Seu marido, seu amigo, seu amante, seu amor. Ele era tudo para ela. E o bebê dentro dela fora a última lembrança de Shaoran... O último presente do homem que ela amava mais do que a qualquer um.

O pequeno Xiang havia nascido há sete meses, um bebê que era a cara do pai, mas com os olhos dela. Às vezes, quando Xiang chorava, a brisa quente balançava as cortinas, e o aroma de Shaoran enchia o ar.

Tomoyo apareceu no quarto, ajustando o robe de seda ao redor da cintura fina. **"Como o bebê deixou de chorar tão depressa?" **Ela questionou a prima.

Sakura voltou o rosto lacrimoso para ela.** "Tomoyo...?"**

**"Oi?"**

**"Você acha que..."**

**"Eu acho que...?"**

**"Você acha que o Xiang pode ver o pai?"**

Tomoyo respirou profundamente. A dor de Sakura ainda era forte, quase dois anos depois da suposta morte de Shaoran nas frias montanhas da China, onde ele sumira durante um treinamento para sua magia.

**"Por que você me pergunta isso?"**

**"Eu e o Shaoran somos poderosos... O Xiang pode ter herdado um pouco de nossa magia, e ser capaz de ver o espírito do pai".**

**"Isso é possível, Sakura. Xiang pode ter poderes, mas... Ele ainda é um bebê. Ele é muito novinho para que esses poderes se manifestem"**. A morena pôs um braço ao redor da cintura da amiga.** "Vá dormir, Sakura. É tarde, e o Xiang dorme tranqüilo".**

Sakura sorriu suavemente, mas balançou a cabeça em negativa. **"Vá você. Eu quero ficar mais um pouquinho com o meu filho".**

Tomoyo sentiu uma pena inacreditável à solidão nos olhos da prima, mas saiu do quarto. Sakura voltou-se para o berço do filho, e deu um dedo para o menino, que agarrou-o com firmeza.

**"Eu queria esse poder, meu filho... Poder ver seu pai pela última vez...".**

_**There are times I swear I know you're here**_

_**When I forget about my fears, feeling you, my dear**_

_**Watching over me**_

_**My hope sees what the future will bring**_

_**When you wrap me in your wings**_

_Há momentos em que eu juro que sei que você está aqui_

_Quando eu esqueço dos meus medos, sentindo-lhe, meu querido_

_Cuidando de mim_

_Minha esperança vê o que o futuro trará_

_Quando você me envolver em suas asas_

O menino estendeu os bracinhos para a mãe, e Sakura o tomou em seu colo, sentindo o delicado calor e o peso macio do bebê junto a si. Beijou com amor os cabelos castanhos, e sentou-se em uma cadeira de balanço. A brisa os envolveu, e ela o embalou, sentindo as lágrimas correndo pelo rosto.

Uma luz suave encheu o quarto, e Sakura piscou, sentindo a aura de Shaoran. Seus poderes gritavam, o coração disparou. **"Estou enlouquecendo"**, ela disse para o bebê que tinha os olhos pesados de sono.** "Mamãe está ficando louca, querido".**

**"Sakura..."** Uma voz veio mais suave que a brisa

A moça ergueu o rosto e, assustada, notou que estava sozinha com o filho no quarto do bebê. **"Não posso enlouquecer..." **Ela disse baixinho.** "Tenho um filho para criar..."**

Ignorando com firmeza o latejar de sua magia, ela envolveu o pequeno Xiang em uma manta azul e o levou para seu quarto.

_**And take me where you are**_

_**Where you and I will be together, once again**_

_**We'll be dancing in the moonlight just like we used to do**_

_**And you'll be smiling back at me**_

_**Only then I will be free**_

_**When I can be where you are**_

_E me levar para onde você está_

_Onde você e eu estaremos juntos, mais uma vez_

_Nós dançaremos sob a luz da lua, bem como fazíamos_

_E você estará sorrindo para mim_

_Só então eu estarei livre_

_Quando eu puder estar onde você está_

Sakura piscou. Seu espírito flutuava sobre o corpo; Xiang flutuava a seu lado, dando risadinhas infantis. Sob eles, ambos dormiam, e Sakura sorria. O espírito da feiticeira envolveu seu pequeno filho em seus braços, perguntando por que esta experiência estava sendo proporcionada a eles.

Uma presença forte, poderosa, amorosa, abordou-os, e Sakura sentiu os olhos se marejarem de lágrimas quando viu Shaoran, aproximando-se deles, com um sorriso discreto no rosto iluminado.

**"Shaoran...!" **Ela exclamou, abraçando com mais força o pequeno Xiang.** "Ai, Deus, eu estou ficando louca!" **A moça disse baixinho.

Shaoran pôs uma mão no rosto delicado de sua esposa, fazendo-a olhá-lo. **"Ei, sou eu, meu anjo. Você não está enlouquecendo. Como pode, a feiticeira mais poderosa de todos os tempos ignorando um espírito..."**

**"Eu te evoquei aqui?" **Ela perguntou, deixando aquela presença conhecida, amada, adorada, envolver a sua e a de Xiang.

Ele balançou negativamente a cabeça. **"Todos os dias eu estou aqui... Cuido de você, do bebê... Ajudo a acalmar o Xiang... Esse era o nome do meu pai, sabia?"**

Ela sorriu, aninhando-se naquele abraço. **"Sabia. A sua mãe veio pro Japão, uns dois meses antes de eu ter o bebê. Eu sabia que era menino, e queria batizá-lo de Xiao Lang, mas ela me convenceu a colocar o nome de Xiang".**

**"Vamos passear?" **Ele disse. Ela sorriu, animada.

**"Aonde?"**

Ele deu um sorriso misterioso.** "Você vai ver".**

_**And I can see your face**_

_**Your kiss I still can taste**_

_**Not a memory erased**_

_**Oh, how I see your star shining down on me**_

_**And I'd do anything, if I could just**_

_**Be right there where you are**_

_E eu ainda posso ver seu rosto_

_Ainda posso saborear o seu beijo_

_Nem uma lembrança apagada_

_Ah, como eu vejo a sua estrela brilhando sobre mim_

_E eu faria qualquer coisa, se eu pudesse apenas_

_Estar bem aí, onde você está_

Era uma planície linda, com flores. Um delicado perfume enchia o ar, e Sakura voltou-se para Shaoran, maravilhada.** "Shaoran! Isso é lindo!"**

**"Você acha que eu esqueci que dia é amanhã?" **Ele retribuiu com um sorriso. **"Feliz aniversário de casamento, meu anjo"**, Syaoran inclinou-se e a beijou. Ela retribuiu o beijo, apaixonadamente. Uma lágrima solitária correu por seu rosto, e Shaoran franziu a testa.** "O que foi?"**

**"Ah, Shaoran, tá tudo tão bom, como devia ser, eu e você e o nosso bebê. Não quero ir embora nunca..."**

Ele a fitou em censura. **"Não diga isso, Sakura. Nunca. Você é jovem, é forte e linda. Eu não quero vê-la aqui tão cedo. Foi o Destino que te pôs nessa situa****ção. Pense que tivemos seis meses maravilhosos, cheios de amor e de paixão. Com amor e paixão suficientes para encher uma vida inteira".**

_**Now baby there are times when selfishly**_

_**I'm wishing that you were here with me**_

_**So I can wipe the tears from your eyes**_

_**And make you see that every night, when you are dreaming**_

_**I'm here to watch you from afar**_

_**And anytime I feel alone, I close my eyes and dream of where you are**_

_Agora, baby, há vezes em que, egoistamente_

_Eu queria que você estivesse aqui comigo_

_Para que eu pudesse enxugar as lágrimas de seus olhos_

_E fazê-la ver que, toda noite, quando você sonha_

_Estou aqui para guardá-la de longe_

_E toda vez que me sinto sozinho, fecho os olhos e sonho onde você está_

**"Ah, Shaoran!" **Ela exclamou, abraçando-o aos prantos. Ele a acolheu em seus braços.

**"Você nunca vai estar sozinha, Sakura. Nem você, nem o nosso filho. Eu vou sempre estar por perto, em seu coração, suas lembranças... no sangue do nosso filho. Eu sou eterno, nas suas lembranças, e no Xiang"**, ele a beijou docemente, **"mas eu preciso que você seja forte. Sempre. Acredite, um dia vamos estar juntos. Nós três".**

_**Where you and I will breathe together**_

_**Once again, we'll be dancing in the moonlight just like we used to do**_

_**And you'll be smiling back at me (you'll be smiling back at me)**_

_**Only then I will be free - then I will be free**_

_**Baby I still believe (Oh, I gotta believe)**_

_**I still believe I will touch you that sweet day**_

_**That you'll take me there where you are (where you are)**_

_Onde você e eu respiraremos juntos_

_Mais uma vez, dançaremos sob a luz da lua do jeito que costumávamos fazer_

_E você sorrirá para mim (você vai sorrir para mim)_

_Só aí serei livre - então serei livre_

_Baby, eu ainda acredito (oh, eu preciso acredtar)_

_Eu ainda acredito que te tocarei naquele dia doce_

_Em que você me levará onde você está (onde você está)_

**"Eu prometo, meu amor"**, ela disse. Ele acreditava nela. Tinha fé nela, confiança. E ela morreria antes de desapontá-lo. Ele sorriu, e a beijou, um beijo apaixonado, quente, de plena adoração.

**"Eu te adoro, Sakura"**, ele disse depois do beijo. Ela sorriu, aninhando-se nele, o bebê em seus braços dormindo a sono solto.

**"Eu também te adoro"**, ela disse baixinho, sentindo a força dele estimulá-la, salvá-la das garras negras da depressão.

_**Baby I still believe**_

_Baby, eu ainda acredito_

Sakura acordou na manhã seguinte, sentindo o sol acarinhar sua pele. Sua aura mágica notou que seu bebê dormia tranqüilamente, protegido sobre seu peito e entre seus braços, e havia um resquício da aura de Shaoran. Ela sorriu, recordando a promessa feita a Shaoran.

**"Eu prometo, Shaoran... Eu te amo..."**

_Também te amo..._ A voz dele soou mais clara do que nunca.

F I M


End file.
